ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Heroes: Broly - The Legendary Ultimate Super Saiyan
Broly - The Legendary Ultimate Super Saiyan this is OVA special of Ben 10: Heroes. Plot The movie starts off is a Future Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT even appears and blasts off from his West City, inside Present Future Goku, Ben, and then Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT under even this is talkered. Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT tells Present Future Goku steals the away. Future Ben picks on a Omni-Device has been created by that Future Perodua Viva EZi. Future Goten, Trunks, and Gohan landed with West City. The ship has blasts down, and this under Future Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT is a find the Capsule Corp. even this leaves. Future Ben this Omni-Device using the code "55344" and entered, but done his Future Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT, Future Ben prepares to fight with Future Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT, Future Ben then used transformation at Future Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT and kicks him off is Future Heatblast in Heroes United version. Future Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT under his "Kakarot!" when Future Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT turning him into Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Full-Power VGT to attack Future Heatblast. Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Full-Power VGT attacks Future Heatblast under him. Although Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Full-Power VGT not attacks Future Heatblast. Future Goku is life and stopped this fight, when it find Broly. The four even inside the Broly's Castle, after his Legendary Super Saiyan Broly turning him into Legendary Ultimate Super Saiyan Broly appears. Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Full-Power VGT stops him with LUSSJ Broly he's even to get a fight. Future Goku turned into any Super Saiyan Future Goku, Future Perodua Viva Full-Power VGT turning into Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT, and Future Ben turning into any Future Clockwork in Heroes United version. The three encountered LUSSJ Broly even to attack him. SSJ Future Goku to used Kamehameha, Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT using the NRG and AmpFibian's Ultimate Power Radioactive Beam, Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Full-Power VGT using his shot it beam from his fin, and Future Clockwork shot it beam from Time Beam, they all hitting from LUSSJ Broly, but no effect. LUSSJ Broly smiled his them. The Broly Attacks LUSSJ Broly using Bloody Smash to attack Future Perodua Myvi Elegance Full-Power VGT, but immune to LUSSJ Broly's Bloody Smash even this time. Future Clockwork used VGT canceller after disappeared, Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT is not even to protective him, after has been killed with LUSSJ Broly's Eraser Cannon. Future Clockwork screams "Full-Power Ultimate VGT!" and shot it beam at LUSSJ Broly but no effect. Goku looks back into Future King Kai. Future King Kai talking to SSJ Future Goku even this Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT's death, when disappeared. Future Clockwork falls and detransform Ben nearly did not kill, SSJ Future Goku using the turning into Super Saiyan 2 Future Goku, SSJ2 Future Goku absorbing Future Perodua Viva Hybrid VGT's power, and using called Attack-Out Kamehameha. Future Ben nearly has been killed under his LUSSJ Broly smiles. Future Ben using Vival Ki Aense and activating transformation sequence into Future Perodua Viva ELITE VGT appeared with blue aura. Future King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory saves to under of Future Perodua Viva ELITE VGT away. Future Perodua Viva ELITE VGT turning him into Future Perodua Viva ELITE Ultra-Power VGT with sky blue aura. Future Perodua Viva ELITE Ultra-Power VGT prepares to fight LUSSJ Broly. End of Broly's Death SSJ2 Future Goku and Ben to sout with Future Perodua Viva ELITE Ultra-Power VGT, so lead, even attack LUSSJ Broly. Future Ben turning into Future Diamondhead, absorbing him lightning and stopped. SSJ2 Future Goku, the ultra form of Future Perodua Viva ELITE VGT, and Future Diamondhead to used the All Power-Out Kamehameha to killing LUSSJ Broly. Future Perodua Viva ELITE Ultra-Power VGT, SSJ2 Future Goku, and Future Diamondhead are detransformed. Future Perodua Viva ELITE VGT this is Retaliator and Upgrade appearance, Future Goku and Ben still away. The movie ends, his Future Perodua Viva ELITE VGT, Goku, and Ben are training with King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles, Future Ben turning him into Future Four Arms. Voice actor Trivia